Talk:Saitama vs. Beerus/@comment-25930937-20161215083312/@comment-31259708-20161216024206
@Fazzy bear "The Moon is roughly 385,000,000 Metres away from Earth," no it's 384.4 Million don't try to round up it doesn't work when the number is below 5 "Saitama traveled back to Earth in around 10 seconds (with minimal effort) and One Punch Man cannot fly, he jumped!" Yes i know I've seen the scene Though there is no stated or shown ammount of effort in his jump. "Minimal effort is usually believed to be around 5-10% of someone’s potential," I mean I guess but your kinda making assumptions right now. "so if One Punch Man used minimal effort to jump from the moon to earth travelling at 38.5 Million Metres Per Second, that means since he has no limit to his speed" Uh are you trying to say simply because saitama is Faster than light He has no limit to his speed? yeah no that's not how fiction works. " and he can travel faster than any Tachyon that exists" Not Provable "(Tachyon Waves: stop the omnipotent being; Dr. Manhattan from seeing roughly 5 minutes into the future," First off Dr manhattan is not fucking omnipotent. Second off that has nothing to do with saitama and the moon. "Tachyon Waves can escape a Black Hole." Hypothetically. "Upon Planck Constants and Gravitational Constants, the fastest thing to travel to travel upon the quantum of a planck length is a photon, a photon can only travel roughly 300,000,000 Metres Per Second, a tachyon wave is faster than a full speed photon travelling the quantum of a planck length, which is equivalent in general relativity to the equation of a quantum of planck length which is = tp = hG ÷ c5 ≈ 5.39116 (13) × 10-44 s. (What?) This shows that since One Punch Man is Faster than a Speeding Photon, Faster than a Tachyon Wave, which is valued to the physical constants; Planck Constants and Gravitational Constants, which has now been proven to be the smallest unit in time, it takes a tachyon wave 10−24 s ≈ 1 Yoctosecond to travel 1 quantum of a planck length. Smaller time units have no use in physics as we understand it today. That means if you obey The Laws of Science," Fiction fucks with the law's of science all the time So yeah None of what you say matter's " an Instant cannot exist, but planck time can, planck time is the smallest time measurement that will ever be possible. So since One Punch Man is faster than the fastest thing in the universe which takes 1 Yoctosecond to travel the length of the quantum of planck length. Saitama can travel so fast, that him travelling would not be apart of any moment in time, he can travel 50 Billion giga parsecs (the length of the observable universe) in 1 Planck Time." ............ None of what you say matters BECAUSE FICTION DOESN'T FOLLOW ALL LAWS OF SCIENCE Science is ok to put in some places but when it comes to THEOTRETICAL FASTER THAN LIGHT TRAVEL '''You can not put theoretical science in the ficitonal world Oh also Beerus Casually moved to a Planet in at least a diffrent solar system casually which is ...... 3.78421136 × 10^14 m / s So unless your gonna be a hypeocrit about this you have to apply everything you said about saitama to beerus OH also '''LONG COMMENTS DO NOT GET YOU BANNED 'THERE IS NOTHING IN THE FUCKING RULES AGAINST LONG COMMENTS '